Fire and Ice
by Starry077
Summary: The first Alice that Mikan stole was the Ice Alice. Now, 7 years after she discovered her Stealing Alice, Mikan is shipped off to Gakuen Alice so she can learn how to control it. But what will happen when Ice meets Fire? NxM RR plz
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my very first Gakuen Alice fanfic, so I'm very sorry if some of the characters are OOC. And I will be calling Sakura, Mikan just because I'm soo confused on which name I should use lmao if you know, plz let me know in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot….that's all mine!**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Mikan, honey, don't be sad." A beautiful women with golden hair got to her knees to give a little brown haired girl a hug.

"B-But I won't see you again until I graduate from high school," Mikan hugged her foster mother tightly as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"There, there. That's not entirely true you know," Her foster mother, Julia, scolded her, "If you want to come back home and visit me, all you have to do is get the best grades in your class."

Julia hugged Mikan to her again, then leaned back and wiped away the tears that were falling from her foster child's beautiful face.

"Ok, hun, you better go now, the limos waiting." Julia smiled at her foster daughter and kissed her forehead before silently pushing her towards the black limo that the academy had provided so Mikan would be safe on her journey.

"Bye," Mikan choked out before running to the limo and jumping in.

"We will meet again someday," Julia whispered as her tears began to fall.

The first hour of the limo ride was fun for Mikan because she simply did what any other kid of only 12 years would've done; she played with the numerous buttons.

Now, after she had remembered exactly why she was in the limo, Mikan just sat still and stared at her black leather gloved hands as bad memories rolled around in her thoughts.

She flinched when her memory of the first time she found out about her power came back to her.

**Flashback**

_"Now make a wish and blow out the candles, Mikan!" Shouted an over enthusiastic Julia with a camcorder in her hand._

_The camcorder was pointed at a little girl with brown hair that was tied up in piggy tails. She was sitting in front of a massive pink cake that said 'Happy 5th Birthday' in big red letters._

_Mikan scrunched up her adorable little face and then blew out all five candles. Everyone clapped and cheered, and then Julia put the camcorder down and picked up the cake cutter._

_As everybody was trying to get some cake, Mikan managed to slip away. She went up the stairs to get away from Julia's annoying work friends._

_Since this was only the third day of her being with Julia, Mikan didn't have any friends. So, to make her feel popular, Julia had invited her work friends and their families to come celebrate._

_Mikan sat on her bed and closed her eyes. Once she was done enjoying the silence, she opened her eyes to see a blonde girl staring at her with big sapphire eyes._

_"Are you looking for the bathroom?" Mikan asked politely as she put on a fake smile. The girl innocently shook her head._

_"No, I was looking for you," she smiled and sat down next to Mikan on the bed, "Nice to meet you, Mikan. My names Melissa."_

_Before Mikan could say anything in reply, Melissa produced a frozen flower out of thin air._

_"Here's a gift for you, Mikan." The girl said with her overly sweet voice._

_"Thanks, but how did you do that?" Mikan asked curiously. Melissa just shook her head and held out the ice flower to Mikan._

_Mikan reached over to take it, but she got shocked. She tried again, and this time she was successfully able to take the ice flower._

_Mikan looked it over with big eyes before looking back up to find the girl had already left._

_It wasn't until a couple days later that Mikan discovered her Alice, when she accidentally froze the dishwater that she had been washing dishes in_.

**End Flashback**

After that fateful day, Mikan had thought that the ice power she had was her own. She also thought that the Teleportation, Telekenetic, and flying powers, that she had acquired after walking through malls, were her own as well. Until one day when she saw that little blonde haired, blue eyed girl again. The girl was sobbing about losing something and her mother was scolding her for making up stories.

"But, mama," Mikan heard Melissa say as she walked past them, "I can't make the ice anymore!"

That was when Mikan's world came crashing down around her. She knew at once that she had stolen this girl's power. Ever since then, Mikan had never gone somewhere without her black leather gloves on because she had found that she could only steal the powers with her bare hands.

The door to the limo opened suddenly, scaring Mikan from her thoughts.

"We're here, Miss Mikan," the old limo driver said as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you." Mikan got out of the limo and nodded her head in gratitude for the free ride.

"No problem Miss," the old man said. He then got back into his limo and drove away.

Mikan turned around and her brown eyes grew as big as saucers when she saw the huge gate which led to her new school.

She was too busy staring at the gate and wondering how big the school was to notice that the gate had opened.

"You must be Sakura Mikan, am I correct?" Mikan was pulled from her thoughts. Her eyes came down to rest on the person who had just come out of the Academy.

"Hai, that's me." Mikan said as she looked over the person who had just spoken to her. He was probably in his late 20's and he had blonde hair.

"Well then, Mikan," the guy said with a smile on his face, "Welcome to Alice Academy!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: This chapter was probably very boring, but I wanted everyone to know her history before the real story began. I promise it'll get better!**

**Don't forget to leave a review because the more reviews I get, the faster I write!!!**


	2. The Black Cat Boy

**AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Here is another chapter for you...read on!**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine…**

**-------------------------------------**

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 2: The Black Cat Boy**

**--------------------------------------**

"So, Mikan, how was your drive here?" asked the blonde haired guy who Mikan had found out was Narumi, one of her teachers.

After Narumi had greeted her at the gate, Mikan had been led through the gates and to a huge office. She now sat on a sofa that was directly opposite of the sofa that Narumi sat on.

"It was amazing! I never knew how much fun one can have in a limo! Thanks!" Mikan had finally overcome her surprise and was back to her usual happy self.

"I'm glad to hear that," Narumi was all smiles now, but then his smile turned into a serious look.

"Mikan, do you know why you have been enrolled at the Alice Academy?" he tilted his head inquisitively, which made him look very gay in Mikan's perspective, but she kept her laughing to herself and answered the question seriously.

"I steal powers from other people," her brown bangs covered her eyes as she looked down in shame at herself.

"That's correct, but here we don't call them 'powers', we call them 'Alices'." Mikans shame was replaced by wonder as her big brown eyes widened in curiosity, but before she could ask what was on her mind, Narumi beat her to it.

"You're here because you have an Alice as well. We like to call it the Stealing Alice. It's a very rare Alice, Mikan…in fact, only one other person has it."

"Who?" Mikan's curiosity made her eyes grow even wider, but Narumi just waved off her question.

"That's not important, but…" Narumi was cut off by an alarm which had suddenly gone off. The blonde quickly walked over to his computer and looked at the security cameras until he found what he was looking for.

"In normal cases I would leave you here during a situation such as this," Narumi said to Mikan as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, "But, I feel that you could be useful. You have the Ice Alice, right?"

"Hai" was the only word Mikan could get out because Narumi was walking way too quickly for her to keep up, causing her to be dragged behind him.

"Ah, you will help greatly then," he added as he dragged Mikan outside of the building, "We don't want the other children getting scared of your real Alice at this academy, so you will pretend that your only real Alice is that of Ice, ok?"

"Ok," Mikan mumbled, and then when she noticed that Narumi was dragging her towards the gate that led to the school, she asked, "Where are we going?" But, her question was ignored.

The gate opened and Narumi dragged her through, and then he stopped. Narumi turned to her and got on his knees so he could be on the same level as her.

"A boy with the Fire Alice is trying to escape from the school," he looked Mikan straight in the eyes and added, "I want you to cool him down for me with your Ice Alice, alright?"

Mikan was still a bit confused, but she nodded her head anyway.

'Why would someone be trying to run away from the school?' she asked herself, 'is this school really that bad?!'

Mikan was seized from her thoughts when a part of the wall that was a little to the left of them blew up.

Narumi covered Mikan, protecting her from the debris, then stood up and pulled out a bean.

'A bean?' thought Mikan, 'what's he gonna do with a puny little bean?'

She was brought from her thoughts when the smoke cleared, revealing a boy that was probably only a couple months older then herself. He had a school uniform on and black hair, but she couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black cat mask.

He looked at them and Narumi swung his bean down, which turned into a whip. The boy suddenly threw a fire ball at them.

"Now, Mikan!" Narumi shouted and Mikan froze the fire ball right before it hit them. It then fell to the ground and broke into a million pieces.

Mikan couldn't tell the expression that the boy had because the mask was covering his face, but she knew he was surprised by the way he stood stock still.

"Come on, Natsume," Narumi said as he motioned towards the school, but the black cat kid just shook his head, "Fine then, the hard way it is."

Then Mikan gasped as Narumi started to fight with the kid who she now knew as Natsume. Fire balls and bean whips were flying everywhere, but then it stopped to reveal Narumi with Natsume in a choke hold.

Then what happened next almost made Mikan puke, Narumi kissed the boy's forehead and then the kid fell motionless.

"Ahhhhh!" Mikan screamed as she ran over to the kid, "You've killed him!!!"

"Don't worry, Mikan, I simply put him in a deep sleep so we could carry him back."

"Is that your Alice?" Mikan asked after she got over the shock.

"I have a Pheromone Alice which only works on people. I can make someone do anything I want with it, but all it does to children, like you and Natsume, is knocking them out."

Narumi then picked up Natsume and swung him over his shoulder. He went over, grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her back to his office in the academy.

Once they were back inside his office, Narumi laid Natsume on one couch and sat on the other with Mikan.

"Ok, so back to business here," the blonde's eyes got very wide with curiosity as he asked the one question that he had been itching to ask, "How many Alice's did you steal before you started wearing those gloves?"

Mikan looked down at her leather gloves and mentally counted all the ones she had.

"I only know of five right now, but sometimes they appear later," Narumi motioned for her to continue, "Like, I didn't discover that I could heal until two years after I had put the gloves on."

"Interesting," Narumi thought out loud while rubbing his chin, he then looked back at Mikan inquisitively, "What Alice's do you have?"

"Lets see. I have the Ice and healing Alices, as you already knew, and I also have the Teleportation, Telekinetic, and flying Alices."

Mikan felt herself beam with pride at the amazed expression on Narumi's face. Even though she felt bad about stealing them, she had managed to put the past behind her so she could live for the future.

"That settles it then," Narumi said happily, "You will be a special star!"

**----------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Sorry about this being another boring chapter, but I promise that from the third one on, they get way better! **

**Next up:**

** Chapter 3: The Perverted Jerk (What does Natsume do to Mikan that earns him this nickname?)**

**Review! Review! Review! …Plz…**


	3. The Perverted Jerk

**AN: I love all my reviewers! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…but the plot's still mine!**

**-------------------------------**

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 3: The Perverted Jerk**

**---------------------------------**

"Ohayo class!"

Mikan silently stood outside the door to what would be her new classroom. She was really nervous because Narumi was going to introduce her to the class now.

"We have a new student joining us today!" She heard his very excited voice ring out, "Ok, Mikan you can come in now."

Mikan quietly walked in the open door and stood by Narumi.

"Alright class, this is Sakura Mikan…" before Narumi could go on with his introduction, questions started to be shouted at him. From what Mikan could hear, they were all concerning her.

"What's her Alice?!"

"What's her Star Level?!"

"Who's going to be her partner?!"

"What class type is she in?!"

"What's her phone number?!"

Everyone stopped shouting and turned to a guy with blonde hair who had shouted that last question.

"Haha…" The guy laughed nervously as he scratched his head, "just kidding…?"

It was quiet for another moment more before everyone started screaming questions out again. After a couple minutes of this had gone by, Narumi decided it was time to answer the questions.

"Ok, quiet down and I'll tell you as much as I know!"

The classroom got so quiet that someone decided to make a cricket appear and start chirping. Narumi took a deep breath and all of the kids in the class sat forward in their seats, knowing what was about to happen because they themselves had gone through this, well most of them anyway.

"Mikan has the Ice Alice, her partner will be Hyuuga Natsume, she is a special star student, she's in the DA class, and her cell phone number is 552-3542…Ja!" Narumi then proceeded to run off to the door, leaving a shocked Mikan and a quiet class behind.

"Wait a second, Narumi!" Mikan yelled after the escaping teacher in confusion, "I don't have a cell phone!"

Narumi turned around, tossed her something shiny, and ran out the door while yelling "Free Period".

Mikan looked down at her hands to see a shiny pink Razor in them that said "Mikan" on the front in glitter letters.

"Oh," she muttered, "I guess I do have one…"

Mikan suddenly felt like she was being watched. She lifted her head and saw that everyone in the class was staring at her in shock.

"Ohayo everyone!" Mikan said excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

Apparently her greeting had woken the students from their stupor because suddenly it became very noisy.

Mikan tried to hear what some of them were saying and caught bits and pieces. She found that a girl with curly hair was furious at her for being this Natsume guy's partner. For some odd reason that name seemed familiar to her, but Mikan just passed it over and returned to her listening. She then heard that a guy with brown hair was trying to figure out how to ask her out, and a guy with black hair was talking to his friends about how she didn't look dangerous at all.

Mikan finally gave up on trying to figure out what they were all excited or, in the curly haired girl's case, angry about and looked up to find someone she hadn't seen in about seven years looking back at her with wide lavender eyes.

"H-Hotaru!?" Mikan looked at the girl before her with short black hair. She couldn't believe it…Mikan's childhood friend from before her grandpa had died and she had been sent to the orphanage stood right before her very eyes.

"Hooooootttttttttttttaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Mikan cried in joy as she ran towards her best friend.

Everyone gasped because Imai Hotaru was so surprised at seeing Mikan again that she forgot about her reputation and let the idiot girl hug her. A small smile was etched onto her features before she remembered that she was surrounded by her class mates. So, even though she wanted to greet her long lost friend with a hug, she decided to uphold her reputation as the "Ice Queen".

Baka Baka Baka….

Mikan was hit by something that made her fly away from Hotaru and hit the wall.

"Ouch," Mikan grunted as she rubbed her poor head with a small smile on her face. That was her Hotaru alright!

"No touching," Hotaru simply said as she stuffed her 'Baka Gun' back into her desk.

Mikan nodded her head in understanding than got up off the ground and walked over to where Hotaru was. She was about to ask Hotaru tons of questions when the door to the classroom slammed open.

Everyone became quiet as a cute blonde boy holding a white rabbit entered the room with a hot black haired boy with dark red eyes by his side.

"It's you!" Mikan shouted as she pointed a finger at the black haired boy. Her mouth hung open in surprise as she remembered back to what happened in Narumi's office.

**Flashback**

_Narumi had just gotten done explaining about star levels, class types, allowances, and everything else that would be new to her at this school when he got a call from another teacher._

"_Sorry, Mikan, but some boys have caused a disturbance that I have to go take care of quick," Narumi walked to the door, then turned back and said, "Watch over that guy and if he wakes up, freeze him." After that instruction, Narumi walked out the door and Mikan was left alone with the unconscious boy._

_She contented herself with looking around Narumi's office until her curiosity got the better of her and she decided that she would just take a little peek under the boy's mask._

_Mikan slowly slid off her couch and walked silently to where the boy slept. She made sure he was still asleep before gently pulling the mask off. She gasped lightly when she saw how handsome this boy was. _

'_He looks so cute when he's sleeping!' Mikan thought to herself as she touched his face, 'Oh! And his skin is really soft!!'_

_Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open, this surprised Mikan so she didn't have time to use her Alice before the guy was on top of her holding her down while staring at her with hatred in his dark red eyes._

"_Ahhh!" Mikan shouted, but her mouth was promptly covered by one of his hands._

"_Now listen here, little girl," Mikan glared at him when he called her that, "If you ever mess with me again, I'll burn you!"_

_Mikan was angry now…the guy that she thought was cute was none other than a big fat Jerk. _

"_Get off me, you bastard!" Mikan screamed at him and pushed him off of her._

"_Well, I did warn you," the boy said boredly, then smirked as he made Mikan's skirt catch fire. _

"_Hot, Hot, Hot!" Mikan pretended to be hurt and frightened, then suddenly stopped and used her Ice Alice to put out the fire, "Not…" she added icily._

_Mikan then proceeded to cage the boy in an ice prison. She smiled in satisfaction and was about to give herself a pat on the back for her hard work when her ice prison melted to nothing._

"_This should be interesting," the boy said to Mikan as he walked off of the wet spot that was just created by the melted ice. _

_The boy brushed his bangs out of his eyes before he started firing fire balls one after another at Mikan. She just froze every one of them, until one hit…her skirt._

_Her skirt turned to ashes which scattered to the ground giving the boy a clear look at her…_

"_Polka dotted panties?" The boy smirked and dark amusement danced in his red eyes as he saw that he had now gained the advantage._

"_You…PERVERT!" Mikan screamed as she ran behind one of the couches to cover herself. _

"_See you later, Polka Dots," The boy grinned before opening a window and jumping out._

_Once Narumi had come back, Mikan apologized for not being able to hold the boy here, but he just shook his head and told her it was ok._

_Narumi was also the one who went and got Mikan her new school uniform which she put on behind the couch, since she didn't want her teacher to see her panties as well. That's when she was taken to the class to be introduced._

**End of Flashback**

"It's…It's…The PERVERT!" screamed Mikan as she threw an ice ball at the boy.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Now that was a great chapter (in my opinion)….tell me what you think of the story so far! Feed my muse! XD**

**Next:**

**Chapter 4: Partner? (Mikan wants to go to Central Town)**

**I hope you all have a Very Merry Christmas!!!!**

**And to get you in the spirit…..the characters of Gakuen Alice are going to sing a song!**

**(AN: these lyrics are set to the tune of Jingle Bells)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mikan: Jingle Bells,**

**Natsume: AAO smells,**

**Narumi: tomorrow there's a pop test!**

**(Everyone: sweatdrop)**

**Koko: Oh what fun it is to spy on Narumi in a dress!**

**(Narumi: hehe…)**

**Ruka: Oh, Jingle Bells,**

**Hotaru: Mikan fell,**

**Sumire: Natsume is MINE!**

**(Everyone: shudder)**

**Mikan: Sumire could never get with a boy that looks that fine!**

**(Natsume: Damn Right!)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I hope you enjoyed their song!! I'll have another chapter for you guys on New Years Eve k!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Partners?

**AN: Haha...I'm glad that everyone liked my christmas song! Nd thnk you for all your wonderful reviews!! Now read! **

**Disclaimer: Darn, these things are soo annoying, but I do not own Gakuen Alice…so don't shoot me! XD**

**---------------------------------**

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 4: Partner?**

**-------------------------------------**

**What happened last time:**

"It's…It's…The PERVERT!" screamed Mikan as she threw an ice ball at the boy.

**Now:**

The ice ball was half way to its target when the boy's piercing red eyes turned to look at it. The Ice ball immediately melted and sprinkled everyone with water.

He then proceeded to walk over to his desk like nothing had happened. The boy sat down, rested his legs on his desk, and covered his face with his newest manga. The cute blonde haired boy just shook his head and sat down beside the pervert.

Mikan was really shocked now. That boy just made her ice attack melt with just a look. She was about to stomp over and yell at the boy for just ignoring her like that when a group of scary looking girls blocked her way. Mikan noticed that the curly, green haired one was leading them.

"Keep your ugly hands off my Natsume!" the leader shouted at Mikan with all the girls nodding their heads behind her, looking like a big group of bobble heads on a car's dash board. (lol)

"Natsume…?" Mikan wasn't afraid of the evil girls because 1) she could easily freeze any one of them, and 2) her mind was desperately trying to remember where she heard that name before.

"I am Shouda Sumire; Leader of the Natsume/Ruka Fan Club….How dare you get my rightful place of being Natsume's partner!"

Sumire, or permy, as Mikan had just thought that name suited her better, was getting hysterical and the other girls who were part of the fan club were joining too. But, Mikan didn't notice any of that because she had just remembered something Narumi had said before he left so quickly.

"_Her partner will be Hyuuga Natsume."_

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Mikan suddenly shrieked out, causing everyone to turn to her and sweat drop, "Why him?!"

Mikan then proceeded to run out of the classroom. She decided that she needed to have a little talk with Narumi about this whole partner thing.

"What was that all about?" the blonde haired boy, Ruka, asked his black haired friend.

Natsume just shrugged in indifference but behind his manga he was wearing a big smirk.

'So, the ice girl's in my class,' he thought to himself with an evil glint in his eyes, 'This should be interesting.'

Mikan had searched everywhere for Narumi, finally finding her gay teacher in the staff room.

She had furiously asked him why he had paired her up with the jerk, which Narumi simply replied with "for entertainment".

Since Narumi knew about her other Alices and there were no other teachers in the staff room at that time, Mikan proceeded to throw objects at Narumi with her Telekinetic Alice. Narumi had dodged for a couple minutes before she had trapped him in ice up to his neck. Finally she had gotten an answer from the stupid blonde teacher.

"_Since Natsume has the fire Alice, I found it only natural that he should be paired with the only person in the class that could control him. Ice and Fire do cancel each other out you know. Plus, you guys are the same star level, and in the same Alice class. So, you better learn to like Natsume because you'll be seeing a lot of him at this school!"_

Mikan was now walking down a secluded path behind the school with her fists clenched together, cursing Narumi for his smart advice.

After Mikan was done interrogating Narumi, she had headed back to class. Through the day she managed to make many friends and get invited to go to central Town with them. So she was now walking along a secluded path behind the school.

She needed to think some more about this because one thing was certain; Mikan would have to try and be nice to Natsume or she wouldn't get to go to Central Town with her new friends and Hotaru! Yep, that's right; Narumi had told her all the rules that came with being someone's partner.

Mikan was silently contemplating how to become friends with that pervert, Natsume, when she noticed someone off to her left.

'Speaking of the devil…' Mikan thought as she saw Natsume leaning against a beautiful Sakura tree with his face covered by a manga.

'Man this guy reads a lot!' Mikan sweat dropped, but nonetheless walked over and sat on the other side of the tree.

"Hey Natsume, since you're in my class, I've decided to be nice to you now," She said joyously while she turned her face towards him plastered with a big smile.

"…"

"Natsume…?"

"…" silence.

'That's it!' Mikan was so mad that she forgot about hiding her other Alices and made Natsume's manga fly out of his hands.

'What was that?' Natsume thought to himself, but he didn't get any time to ponder it because he looked up to see that Mikan was now kneeling down in front of him with an annoyed look on her cute….ugly face.

"Natsume!" she screamed as she held his shoulders. His ruby eyes turned cold as he glared back at Mikan.

"What do you want, ugly?"

"Phew," Mikan sighed and then smiled, "You finally said something, moron!"

'What the hell?' Natsume thought with confusion, 'I just called her ugly and she smiles at me…?'

"Anyway," Mikan said happily; redirecting Natsume's attention back to her, "I want to go to Central Town!"

"So?" Natsume retrieved his manga and sat back down with it in front of his face only to get it thrown again by an angry Mikan.

"I said that I want to go to Central Town!" Mikan yelled at him.

"And I said 'So'!" Natsume was angry with this girl now and gave her his fiercest glare.

"The school won't let me go to Central Town with out my partner, dummy!" Mikan crossed her arms and glared right back at Natsume.

"Then go ask your partner to take you and leave me the hell alone, idiot!" Natsume yelled back in confusion.

'Why is this baka girl yelling at me?' he wondered silently, and then he got his answer.

"I am asking my partner!" Mikan screamed in frustration.

"What…?!" Natsume's cold expression was broken by his shock at this new development. He hadn't had a partner in years, and then they spring this idiot of a girl on him?

"Oh, you didn't know?" Mikan asked in a gentle voice. Now that she thought about it…Natsume wasn't there when Narumi introduced her and told the class he was her partner.

"Gomen, Natsume," Mikan looked down at the grass; she now felt very ashamed about yelling at him, "I thought that you knew…"

"Hn," Natsume grunted out as he returned to reading his manga.

"So, now that you know," Mikan crossed her fingers hopefully and asked, "Will you come with me to Central Town?"

"Hmm…" Natsume put his manga down and pretended to think before uttering something that shattered Mikan, "No."

"Natsume no baka!" Mikan screamed in frustration before calming herself down and turning back to the stubborn jerk, "How about if I buy you something while we're there?" She asked in a cute voice that most boys couldn't say no to, but Natsume wasn't most boys.

"No." He simply replied before once again picking up his manga and reading it.

'This girl's bipolar reactions are throwing me off,' Natsume thought to himself as he pretended to read, 'She's really entertaining and fun to annoy though.'

"Please!" Mikan now had her hands clasped together in front of her in a begging gesture while wearing a pout on her lips, "I will do anything you ask…just please come with me to Central Town!"

Now this caught Natsume's attention.

"Ok then," Mikan was jumping for joy, literally, until he continued with, "You will be my slave for a whole day whenever I feel like having one."

Mikan's eyes bugged out at first, but then she remembered that she'd get to go to Central Town!

'Plus, maybe Natsume will forget since it sounds like he's not going to make me his slave for awhile yet!' She thought to herself, and then shot a huge smile at Natsume.

"Deal!" She said as she stood up, took Natsume's hand, and started running for the bus stop; dragging him along behind her.

A light blush appeared on Natsume's face at the contact of their hands.

'Why am I blushing?' he asked himself with confusion, 'She's just a girl…and a loud, ugly one at that!' But, no matter what Natsume forced himself to think, his conscious kept saying 'She's not just a girl…she's an interesting, entertaining, and pretty girl!'

* * *

**AN: Haha…sounds like Natsume has already taken a liking to Mikan! Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 5: Room Mates?! (Why are Natsume and Mikan called to Narumi's office?)**

**On a side note:**

****

**_Happy New Year!_**

**(Don't forget to click that button down there and leave me a review…they really are appreciated!)**


End file.
